GCVI High school
by iansomerhalderdamon
Summary: Elizabeth has just moved into town of Guelph Ontario because he father is the Premier of Guelph. She is nervous about her first day. She meets new friends and gets bullied. its a Jack, elizabth.Will,James are in there. not good at summaries srry.


G.C.V.I High School

GCVI HIGH SCHOOL

This is my very first fanfic. So please be nice and don't say anything mean. I am trying. I don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters….. except my own characters that I made up.

It Elizabeth's first day of high school at G.C.V.I and has no friends. Her father moved her here because he is the Premier of Guelph. It's going to be a Jack and Elizabeth. Sorry not very good at summaries…hopefully you guys enjoy it.

**First Day**

Elizabeth woke up bright and early on Monday morning for her first day of at her new high school. She was really nervous because she wouldn't know anyone there. Hopefully she would meet some new people. She got out of bed. She went to her closet to pick something out that would suit her first day of school. She decided on a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The dress went down to her knees. Next she moved on to her hair. She decided to leave her light brown locks flowing over her shoulders. She put a tiny bit of make up on her fair skin. Once she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she went down to get some breakfast. She almost ran down the stairs and skipped to the kitchen where her father was waiting for her.

Good morning darling.

"Good morning daddy." She goes over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Are you ready for your first day of school? Weatherby Swann asked.

Well I am as ready as I will ever be. I am a bit nervous though.

Don't worry darling, you will be fine and make a lot of new friends.

"I hope so." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

She went to the cupboard and got out a bowl to put her cereal. She felt like having a bowl of Special K. She poured herself a bowl and put a tiny bit of milk in. She soon was eating her breakfast. When Elizabeth was done, she put her bowl into the sink, and went to get her stuff for school.

"Elizabeth, its time to go, or you will be late!" Weatherby yelled.

"Okay, just a minute!" Elizabeth shouted back.

Elizabeth got completely ready. She put her backpack on her back and put on her new shoes that went perfectly with her dress. She went outside to go into the car to wait for her father. She was starting to get really nervous. She didn't know what a Canadian High school would be like so she didn't know what to expect. "Hopefully the people are nice here." She said to herself. Her father came into the car moments later. He started the car and drove away from the big house. The school was only 15 minutes away, but it seemed like forever since she was so nervous. Elizabeth could finally see the school as they were waiting at the traffic light to go green. The light seems to take forever. Finally it turned green and her father drove up to the school. Her father drove into the parking lot and stopped the car so Elizabeth could get out. She turned to look at her father. He was looking at her.

"Have a good first day, darling. You will be fine. I will be here to pick you up after school." Weatherby said.

"Thanks daddy. I hope so too." Elizabeth said kissing her father on the cheek before getting out. She walked up to the school steps and turned around to see her father wave and drive away to work. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the school. She walked through the door and walked up the stairs. She walked slowly through the main hall, looking around, and not knowing where to go. There seemed to be a lot noise and commotion going on down the stairs in front of her. She decided to check it out. She went down the stairs and sure enough there were so many people looking at lists on the windows. Elizabeth walked up to one of the lists, and there were names. She looked at the list of names for her name. She was looking for S's, but she was on J's. She walked along the hall looking for her last name hoping not to bump into anyone. Soon she found the S's. She looked for Swann. She found it in the middle of the list. She put her hand up to her name and ran her finger across the page to see Elizabeth. Then it said the home room number. Then it said the course code and then the classroom number. After that it said the teacher's name. She was home form 10g. She was in room 106 with Mr. Ryan. That class would be math. She dreaded having math first, but at least she would get it done with. So she decided to try to find her class so she wouldn't be late, but she didn't know where to go. She just wondered around for a bit. She saw this beautiful brown haired girl with a group of friends. She was holding onto a guy's hand which was probably her boyfriend. There was another guy in the group with dark hair and he has dread locks and beads in the dread locks. He wore this red bandanna, and had black eye liner on his eyes. His clothes were very peculiar. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the group of people. All of a sudden, she is falling to the ground. She falls right on her face. She hears laughing. She turns her head to see a girl pointing and laughing at her along with her friends. She blushes because she is so embarrassed.

"Don't trip and fall now, princess." The girl mocks. They just continue to laugh. The girl who pushed her kicked her books down the hall. Elizabeth looks up to see the girl who she was going to go talk to walk over with her boyfriend and the other guy.

"Hey, leave her alone!" the girl yells at my bully.

"Or what?"

"Or else you will be sorry you even messed with her and me!"

"Oh I am so scared." The bully mocks.

"Just leave her alone, Sasha, and take your boyfriend and friends with you."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Sasha said.

"Okay then."

The mean girl and her friends walk away. Elizabeth starts to gather her things. The nice girl bends down to help her. She passes Elizabeth her back and stood up straight. Elizabeth starts to get up. The nice girl puts out her hand to help Elizabeth up. Elizabeth takes her hand. Once she is standing, she smiles and said, "thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. Don't listen to Sasha, she is mean to everyone. By the way my name is Kristina Hunter." She points to the guy she is holding hands with. "This is Will Turner, my boyfriend." He smiles. He shakes Elizabeth's hand. Then she points to the guy on her other side. "And this is Jack Sparrow." He smiles.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Remember the Captain part." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, _Captain._" I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you…..what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Nice to meet you." Both Kristina and Will said.

"Nice to meet you all too. Um, do you guys know where the math hallways are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes we do. It's just up the stairs there. Then it's that whole floor." Kristina said pointing. Elizabeth turns to look where Kristina is pointing. Elizabeth turns around to look at Kristina, Will and Jack.

"Okay thanks."

"Your welcome." Kristina said. She looks down at her watch and said, "It's almost class. We have to go. Have a good day. Nice to have met you."

"Thanks, you too."

"They walk away as Elizabeth follows the instructions that Kristina told her to follow. Elizabeth finds the class room. Elizabeth take another deep breathe and walk into the classroom. There are quite a few students in the class already, but Elizabeth walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in an empty seat. She hoped that the Sasha girl won't be in this class. That would be horrible. The bell rang. Then Elizabeth heard over the announcements, "GOOD MORNING GCVI, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TILL CLASSES BEGIN." Elizabeth thought wow that was weird. 5 minutes later the bell rings again. Some more people come into the class. Then the teacher starts the class.

"Okay class. My name is Mr. Ryan and I will be your teacher for this semester. Today will just be a day where we will be discussing what the course is about, but first here is your timetable." The teacher said. He starts to hand out pieces of paper. Elizabeth looks at her schedule. She has Math, English, Drama, History. Elizabeth gets a package in front of her and it's just an outline of the course. He passes out two more packages. Then he starts to talk about them. Elizabeth zones out for a bit. This is boring. There is a knock on the door. The teacher goes to the door and opens it.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Mr. Sparrow."

Elizabeth looks up and sees Jack Sparrow walk into the room. Jack sees Elizabeth and smiles. He grabs the sheets and sits down at the back of the room at the table beside Elizabeth's. Elizabeth looks at Jack, and notices that he has this look about him that makes her feel shy. Jack looks at Elizabeth. She quickly looks away and blushes. Jack smiles to himself. "This is going to be interesting." Jack thought to himself. Elizabeth was soon bored. The class seemed to go by slow as he explained more and more about the course. Finally the bell rang. She got all of her stuff together and started out of the classroom. Then she realized she had a problem. She didn't know where her English class is. She turns around to see Jack walking out of the classroom and down the hallway. She decides in a quick second to ask him to help her out.

"JACK!" She said and walked after him. He turns around. He stops. She walks right up to him.

"Yes, luv?"

"Do you think you can help me with something?"

"Of course, luv."

Do you know where room 204 is?

"Yes, I do. It's right above this hallway. Just go up the stairs, turn right, then go up the stairs and then that's the English hallway and turn left. The classroom should be right there." Jack said.

"Okay thanks, Jack."

"Your welcome, luv"

Elizabeth smiles and walks away from Jack. She follows Jacks instructions and she gets to the classroom. She walks into the classroom, and finds an empty seat again at the back of the class. The bell rings. A lot more people come into the classroom. The teacher, who is Mr. Goldston, hands out a package to outline the course. The class goes by like the first one does except without having Jack looking at her with a smile on his face. Finally, it is lunch time. Elizabeth walks out of the classroom, and walks around. She follows a mass of people hoping to find the café. Luckily for her, they lead her right to the café. She gets in line to get some food. She decides on having a salad. She gets a salad and pays for it. She walks back out of the café to find a place to sit. She wished she knew where Kristina, Will, and Jack were. Hopefully see them again. She walked through the halls. The halls were pretty busy. She noticed that the hall that her math class was in wasn't busy. So she decided to sit there. She put all her stuff down and then sat down. She started to eat her salad. She put her head phones in and listened to her I pod.

She looked around. Elizabeth realized that she was alone and had no one to talk too or even sit with. She hoped Kristina would come back and invite her to sit with them. She wondered if Jack sat with them as well. Probably though. The lunch period seemed to go by slow, but it was because she was by herself. She thought about Jack. Jack was different, but he seemed like a nice guy. Hmm. Just then the bell rings for 4th period. Drama, which was in the auditorium. She got all her stuff together. She grabbed her garbage and put it in the trash can. She then went to the auditorium and went inside. It was kind of chilly in there, but she would have to live with that. She takes a seat on one of the chairs because that's what everyone else does. She looks around the room. She doesn't know anyone. The door opens, and Elizabeth looks to see who it is. She smiles. It's Kristina and Will with Jack bringing up the rear. Kristina and Will are of course holding hands. Jack just rolls his eyes at the two and walks around them. Kristina and Will seem to be in their own little world. Jack sees Elizabeth and smiles.

"Hey there, Ms. Swann." Jack said.

"Hey, Captain Jack." Elizabeth said.

"You're in this class too?"

"Yes, I guess I am." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth and Jack look at each other for a bit. Kristina and Will get out of their little world and notice Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth are still looking at each other. Kristina raises her eyebrows and looks at Will. He notices it too. They have never seen Jack act this way before. Elizabeth looks away blushing. Kristina is thinking, hmm, that's interesting.

"Hey Elizabeth. This is going to be a great class." Kristina said.

"I hope so too."

"How is your day going?" Will asked.

"Pretty good thanks." Elizabeth answers.

"That's good. What do you have next?" Kristina asked Elizabeth.

"History. You?"

"Same. I guess we are both going to history together." Kristina said.

The bell rings and the teacher who is Mr. Bersche begin the class. Everyone sits down and the teacher passes around the package. Then he explains to us about the course. We do some drama exercises to have some fun. Once drama was over, we said bye to the guys. Kristina and Will kiss goodbye, and Elizabeth just waves awkwardly at Jack. She blushes. Kristina and Elizabeth go to history class. The class goes the same way as most of them do. They explain what the course is about. Once the history class is over, we walk out of the class together. Will is waiting for her outside the class. Will and Kristina kiss. Will takes Kristina's hand. They stop kissing and they turn to look at Elizabeth.

"Hey what is your number?" Kristina asked Elizabeth. She gives Kristina her number. They said goodbye and then Elizabeth goes to wait for her dad outside while, Will and Kristina goes their own way home. Elizabeth thinks I wonder where Jack is. I would have liked to see Jack before I went home. Oh well. She sees her dad, and she goes to his car. She gets into the car, and they drive away from the school.

"So how was your day darling?" Weatherby asked.

"Good. I met 3 people." Elizabeth answered.

"That's good. How are your classes?"

"Good."

"That's good." Weatherby answers. They get home and Elizabeth goes straight up to her room. She comes down for dinner but goes back up there to think over her day. She is pretty happy with the way it went. She made 3 new friends. She didn't like how she got picked on by that Sasha girl, but it was lucky Kristina was there. She stayed up pretty late reading and got her forms signed. Then she got ready for bed. She was tired. She soon fell asleep, thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow.

A/N: okay so that's the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. And PLEASE R and R. I would love the feedback. Thanks!


End file.
